


Belanja? D-Online Aja!

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flash Fic, Humor, Humor kering, Multi, OOC, Parody, characters dan pairing akan ditambahkan setelah fanfic di-update, humor receh, slight romance, ya Gusti saya buat apa ini
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Bisnis online pembawa petaka, prahara dalam rumah tangga, atau ...? / Diikutkan dalam #FlashFicFest. RnR?





	1. Chapter 1

**Title: Belanja? D-Online Aja!**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: Modern!AU, OC, BL campur straight, OOC, humor kering, dan segala kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan. Diikutkan dalam #FlashFicFest**

**Hope you enjoy it~**

.

.

Kaminaga terpekur di depan teras rumah, rautnya gundah bercampur nelangsa. Baru sebulan setelah kepergian kakeknya, Yuuki, tetapi pikirannya sudah serupa diamuk badai. Wasiat kakeknya terus terngiang di telinganya, menari di pikirannya. Kaminaga adalah cucu yang berbakti, walau semasa hidupnya kerap kali berdusta dan gonta-ganti memacari anak tetangga seminggu lamanya—bertahan paling lama hanya sebulan saja. Namun, Kaminaga akan sangat mengapresiasi jika saja wasiat kakeknya tak sebegini sukar bagi mahasiswa sepertinya.

 

_“Kaminaga, kalau nanti Kakek nggak ada, kerja yang benar. Jangan sampai melarat, nanti susah gaet jodoh.”_

 

Entah apa korelasi kekayaan dengan urusan minang-meminang, tetapi tekad Kaminaga untuk menggenapi wasiat kakeknya sudah bulat. Meski badai menghadang, akan tetap Kaminaga terjang!

Omong-omong, Kaminaga jadi teringat juga kawan lama Kakek Yuuki yang datang tepat di hari pemakaman. Pria itu sudah uzur, rambutnya seputih kakeknya, hanya saja wajahnya bahkan lebih garang daripada kakeknya. Namun, tiba-tiba orang itu berlutut tepat di depan tubuh Yuuki yang telah kaku, lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kaminaga takjub, rupa-rupanya masih ada orang yang terluka sangat dalam karena kepergian kakeknya selain dirinya walau entah apa alasannya—

 

_“BALIKIN DUIT GUE, YUUKI! LO BELUM BAYAR KENAPA MOKAD DULUAN!?”_

 

—oh, utang ternyata.

 

Oke, kembali ke permasalahan awal. Sekarang masalahnya satu; _mau kerja apa!?_

 

Sukma Kaminaga meraung pilu, pikirannya sontak buntu. Sebagai mahasiswa yang selalu membawa pulang setumpuk tugas (dan depresi berkelanjutan), Kaminaga bingung sendiri harus bekerja sebagai apa. Belum lagi, dia sendiri seorang maba (baca: mahasiswa bangkotan), kalau terus mengulang mata kuliah yang terdahulu, bisa-bisa ia malah dikeluarkan paksa. Lagi pula, bagaimana caranya mengatur waktu antara kuliah, bekerja, dan kencan mingguan?

 

(Eits, jangan salah. Kencan itu penting bagi hidup Kaminaga, sumpah!)

 

Helaan napas panjang kembali meluncur dari bibir si pemuda nelangsa. Diacaknya kembali rambutnya yang sudah dari sananya berantakan. Aduh, seandainya saja semua semudah _klik-klik online_. _Delete_ depresi, _save energy_ , _save_ _money_ —

Bagai disambar petir, Kaminaga melebarkan mata, kemudian berdiri tegak dari posisinya semula. Rautnya sumringah, menegaskan bahwa ia telah dibasuh wahyu yang turun dari tanah antah berantah.

“OH IYA! BIKIN BISNIS _ONLINE_ AJA!” serunya penuh kebahagiaan. Pemuda itu sontak menari-nari ala orang gila, mengabaikan Fukumoto yang lewat habis dari pasar dengan wajah terheran-heran. _‘Akhirnya Kaminaga kaya, Kek!’_ seru pemuda tersebut tanpa suara.

 

Dia tidak tahu, kalau takdir tidak akan semudah itu mengabulkan keinginannya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Belanja? D-Online Aja!**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: Modern!AU, OC, BL campur straight, OOC, humor kering, dan segala kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan. Diikutkan dalam #FlashFicFest**

**Hope you enjoy it~**

.

.

 “Kemarin, aku lihat Kaminaga menari seperti orang gila di teras rumahnya.”

Ungkap Fukumoto dengan wajah ikoniknya—khas persis air tak beriak. Odagiri mengangkat wajahnya dari layar ponsel, mengerjap mata dengan raut heran. “Kaminaga yang itu?”

“Hm.”

“Menari seperti orang gila di teras rumah?”

“Hm.”

Bibir Odagiri membuka lebar. Fukumoto tahu, pasti orang itu syok setengah mati karena kawan lamanya mendadak sinting usai kakeknya dikebumikan—

“Kenapa tidak direkam?”

Fukumoto sontak berhenti mencuci peralatan makan. Ia lupa sepenuhnya kalau Odagiri yang kini serumah dengannya cukup adiktif kalau berkaitan dengan persoalan media sosial. Apa saja bisa diposting oleh yang bersangkutan. Beruntung Odagiri masih mau bicara seperti biasa jika bersama dirinya—kalau dengan yang lain lebih sering memakai LA-IN.

Fukumoto kembali ke daratan, lalu kembali berdeham. “Kasihan Kaminaga nanti.”

“Tapi tariannya bisa viral dan dia bisa terkenal.”

“Itu lebih buruk. Kaminaga bisa terpuruk saking malunya dan otaknya bisa lebih tidak waras.”

 

_Jleb._

 

Odagiri menganga, tak menyangka Fukumoto yang luar biasa kalem ternyata mampu memberikan jawaban yang menohok dada.  Laki-laki itu buru-buru mengatup bibirnya, lalu menunduk dan berfokus pada ponselnya. Fukumoto ikut bungkam, enggan memberikan komentar. Hening terus menjadi karib mereka hingga seruan rendah Odagiri memecah sunyi. Fukumoto mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati sepasang manik gelap milik Odagiri tampak begitu serius memandangi layar ponsel.

“Ada apa?” tanya Fukumoto tanpa riak.

“Ini ...” Odagiri menunjuk ponselnya tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, wajahnya terkejut luar biasa.

Fukumoto segera menyelesaikan ritual cuci piringnya, kemudian mendekati Odagiri yang masih takjub memandangi layar ponselnya. Matanya memicing, berusaha menangkap apa yang membuat Odagiri hingga tak mampu berkata-kata.

Di layar Odagiri kini terpampang sebuah iklan laman untuk berbelanja _online_ terbaru. Modelnya seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut cukup berantakan dan memasang pose yang cukup sensasional. Di sebelahnya, sebuah slogan yang diperuntukkan menarik hati pembeli tertulis rapi dan berbunyi: _‘Belanja hemat tanpa keluar tenaga? D-online aja!’_.

 

Kini, Fukumoto tahu alasan kenapa Kaminaga menari-nari seperti orang sinting di teras rumahnya kemarin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Belanja? D-Online Aja!**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: Modern!AU, OC, BL campur straight, OOC, humor kering, dan segala kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan. Diikutkan dalam #FlashFicFest**

**Hope you enjoy it~**

.

.

“Lho? Kaminaga?”

“Hm? Ada apa, Amari- _san_?”

“Ah ...,” Amari mengerjap sesaat, lalu melepas atensi dari layar ponsel dan menatap istrinya—iya, dia paling dulu menikah daripada yang lain, takut diembat katanya. “Kaminaga buka bisnis _online_ , kayaknya masih baru.”

“Heee? Mengejutkan,” respons Miyo tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada sang suami. Tangannya masih sibuk membilas piring dan peralatan makan yang kotor. “Aku kira Kaminaga- _san_ bakal membuka usaha semacam fotografi. Ternyata malah bisnis _online_ ,” tambahnya.

Amari mengindikkan bahu, tanda juga tak tahu. “Orang itu pasti sudah mempertimbangkan dengan matang. Barangkali karena sekarang bisnis fotografi kerap disepelekan,” ujarnya sembari mengunduh aplikasi tersebut di ponselnya.

Miyo hanya menggumamkan ‘hm’ singkat dan ganti mengeringkan piring-piring tersebut dengan cekatan. Tak didengarnya lagi celotehan suaminya hingga Amari tiba-tiba berseru heboh dan membuat fokusnya berpindah pada sang pria.

“Kenapa, Amari- _san_?” selidik Miyo ingin tahu.

“Itu ... ini lho! Hebat sekali, Kaminaga!” Amari menunjuk-nunjuk ponselnya, tawa sesekali meluncur dari bibirnya. “Bisnis _online_ -nya benar-benar gila!”

Dahi perempuan itu berkerut. “Maksudnya?”

“Slogannya!” Amari masih terbahak seolah tengah menertawakan lelucon terlucu di dunia. “ _‘Belanja hemat tanpa keluar tenaga? D-online aja! Kami menyediakan segala barang yang Anda butuhkan sampai ‘istri’ **(1)** sekalipun!’ _ Hahaha! Ada-ada saja!”

Sayangnya, tawa itu tak menular pada Miyo. Sebaliknya, wajah perempuan itu sontak datar dan punggungnya menguarkan aura suram. Buru-buru perempuan itu mematikan keran, kemudian melenggang santai, dan duduk di sofa—tepatnya di sebelah Amari. Tangannya meraih _remote_ , kemudian menyalakan televisi, dan membesarkan volumenya.

 

_[ “Yak, pemirsa! Kembali lagi dengan Berita Malam! Di wilayah X, seorang istri tega menjual suaminya pada lelaki lain! Bagaimana beritanya? Simak liputan berikut ini!” ]_

 

Ganti Amari yang bungkam, kemudian menegak ludah diam-diam. Ditolehkannya kepalanya lambat pada sang istri dan menatapnya tak percaya. “... Miyo?”

“Oh astaga!” Miyo mengabaikan, pura-pura tak mendengar.  “Bagaimana mungkin ada istri yang setega itu menjual suaminya? Ckckck.”

“... Sayang, sepertinya kamu salah pa—“

Miyo mengabaikan, tangannya dengan sigap meraih ponsel dan melakukan pencarian kilat sebelum memekik (sok) terkejut. “Oh, astaga! Apa lagi ini!? Seorang istri tega jual suaminya pada pedofil? Menyeramkan sekali! Hati-hati ya, A-ma-ri- _san_?”

“SAYANG! KAU SALAH PAHAM! SUMPAH DEMI APAPUN DENGARKAN AKU DULU!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1): hayo maksudnya 'istri' di sini apa ;) /nggak /dibuang


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Belanja? D-Online Aja!**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: Modern!AU, OC, BL campur straight, OOC, humor kering, dan segala kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan. Diikutkan dalam #FlashFicFest**

**Hope you enjoy it~**

.

.

“Eh? Kaminaga- _san_?”

“Hah? Apaan?” Hatano dengan kurang ajar langsung mengintip layar ponsel sang teman—tapi mesra—nya, beruntung Jitsui tidak langsung menjotos yang bersangkutan karena terkejut. Netra Hatano mengerjap mendapati foto mantan teman sekelasnya tengah tengah memasang pose sensasional lengkap dengan slogan untuk menarik pelanggan. “Dih, _ngapain_ tuh Kambing di sana?”

“Kaminaga- _san_ sepertinya membuka bisnis _online_ baru,” Jitsui mengendikkan bahu sesaat, kemudian mengunduh aplikasi tersebut dengan sabar. “Aku sampai terkejut melihatnya. Siapa sangka kan Kaminaga- _san_ yang itu akhirnya memilih membuka bisnis _online_?” katanya diselingi tawa (menghina).

“Paling nggak bakal bertahan sampai sebulan,” cetus Hatano sinis, tangannya kembali bersilang di belakang kepalanya.

Jitsui mengendikkan bahunya, bibirnya sempat melempar senyum tipis sebelum kembali memerhatikan layar ponsel yang menampilkan pemberitahuan bahwa aplikasi tersebut berhasil diunduh. Terjadi absensi konversasi di antara keduanya, hanya bunyi jemari Jitsui yang sibuk menekan-nekan layar yang terdengar. Hatano tak berminat membuka percakapan, membiarkan hening menguasai hingga suara napas tertahan Jitsui mengudara.

“Kenapa, Jitsui?” tanya Hatano sembari menatap teman—tapi mesra—nya itu penasaran.

“A- aku tak percaya ...,” Jitsui menggelengkan kepala, rautnya tampak dramatis. Hatano kian tergelitik hingga tanpa sadar kedua maniknya membulat penasaran.

Jitsui menunjuk layarnya, rautnya masih tak terbaca. “Aku tak percaya ... Kaminaga- _san_ ... luar biasa ...”

 _‘Hah? Sejak kapan itu Kambing kampret luar biasa?’_ Hatano makin tak mengerti, diam-diam hatinya dikuasai cemburu. Bangsat benar Kaminaga, cara (busuk) apa lagi yang dia pakai sampai membuat Jitsui sebegini terha—

“... di _online shopping_ -nya, Kaminaga- _san_ juga menjual benda-benda yang kuperlukan! Arsenik, afrodisiak, dan lainnya! Ini benar-benar luar biasa!”

Hatano bukan berotak cemerlang dalam kimia, tapi ia jelas tahu kegunaan benda-benda (berbahaya) itu dan sontak mengumpat tanpa suara usai Jitsui menyuarakannya dengan nada takjub. “HAPUS APLIKASINYA, JITSUI! APAPUN ITU POKOKNYA HAPUS!”

“Eh? Tapi aku baru mau beli arsenik—“

“HAPUS ITU JITSUI!”

“ _Keh_. Hatano- _san_ pengecut. Cuma begini saja takut.”

“KAU BISA DILAPORKAN POLISI KALAU MEMBELI BARANG BEGITU, OI! KUBILANG HAPUS!”

Pada akhirnya, Hatano berhasil menghapus aplikasi laknat itu dari ponsel Jitsui dan melaporkan _online shopping_ Kaminaga pada yang berwajib.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: sebenernya saya kurang tau itu diperdagangkan atau nggak bahan-bahan kimianya tapi akhirnya bablas aja HEHEHE /taboked


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Belanja? D-Online Aja!**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: Modern!AU, OC, BL campur straight, OOC, humor kering, dan segala kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan. Diikutkan dalam #FlashFicFest**

**Hope you enjoy it~**

.

.

Tazaki kembali menghela napas panjang. Polisi muda yang baru bergabung tiga bulan lalu itu merasa pekerjaannya terasa lebih berat dari bulan-bulan sebelumnya. Sejak sebulan lalu, ia juga dilimpahi pekerjaan yang menyangkut kasus di internet. Kebanyakan berupa pengaduan _cyber-bullying_ , tapi bukan berarti kejahatan _cyber_ lain tak termasuk dalam daftar panjang tersebut. Pria itu kembali meregangkan tubuhnya demi mereduksi lelah, kemudian menyemangati diri agar dapat pulang cepat. Sayang seribu sayang, harapannya yang terkumpul susah payah langsung sirna kala setumpuk berkas lain diletakkan tanpa belas kasih di mejanya. Tazaki menengadah, memandangi Sakuma yang merupakan seniornya nelangsa.

“Kasus baru lagi,” ucap Sakuma seraya mengukir senyum pahit. “Maaf ya, Tazaki. Kalau bisa kubantu, pasti kulakukan,” tambahnya lagi pengertian.

“Tidak apa, Sakuma- _san_. Namanya juga tugas,” ujar Tazaki walau dalam hati meringis pedih. “Yuuki- _san_ masih memintamu mengurus kasus lain?”

“ _Aah_. Sepertinya bakal panjang juga karena Oikawa- _san_ bakal dilibatkan dalam kasus kemarin.”

_Ouch_. Itu pasti mengerikan. Tazaki malah ganti prihatin dengan nasib seniornya yang satu ini. Bekerja sama dengan Oikawa yang merupakan biang keladi satu kantor sama saja menantang maut.

Tazaki mengangguk beberapa kali, kemudian melempar senyum ramah pada Sakuma—tanpa unsur romansa dan murni _friendship_ semata. “Kalau begitu, terima kasih berkasnya. Semoga beruntung, Sakuma- _san_.”

Sakuma sempat berucap ‘terima kasih’ sebelum kembali ke mejanya, meninggalkan Tazaki dengan seribu beban yang entah bagaimana tetap tak memengaruhi wajah tampannya. Pasrah dengan keadaan, lelaki itu meraih berkas teratas dari tumpukan tersebut, dan sontak tertegun usai membaca kalimat awalnya.

“D-Online?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Belanja? D-Online Aja!**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: Modern!AU, OC, BL campur straight, OOC, humor kering, dan segala kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan. Diikutkan dalam #FlashFicFest**

**Hope you enjoy it~**

.

.

**Pengaduan #1**

_Nama pengadu : Fukumoto_

_Hal yang ingin diadukan : Tetanggaku baru membuat_ online shopping _bernama D-online. Berhubung otak orangnya sedikit ‘geser’, tolong periksa_ online shopping _-nya._

_(P.S. Jangan datang waktu malam Minggu, biasanya dia punya kencan.)_

_Link yang bisa ditinjau : Aku tak ingin menyarankan ini, tapi silakan unduh aplikasi D-Online di pleistore. Semoga beruntung._

 

Dahi Tazaki mengerjit, tak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Mengenyahkan protes singkat karena pengaduan tersebut lebih mirip wejangan orangtua, ia kembali membaca berkas lain.

 

**Pengaduan #2**

_Nama pengadu : Hatano_

_Hal yang ingin diadukan : Siapapun kau pokoknya tutup_ online shopping _D-Online! Demi langit, aku serius! Teman—pacar—ku bakal meracuni teman sekelasnya dengan bahan kimia berbahaya yang (mau) dibelinya dari_ online shopping _ini! (Yea, katanya buat percobaan—males nulis ah) POKOKNYA BOIKOT D-ONLINE!_

_Link yang bisa ditinjau :_ Download _aja susah amat sih. Namanya D-Online._

 

Tazaki menarik napas panjang, berusaha mengabaikan pengaduan kedua yang ditulis terlampau _ngegas_. _Sabar, sabar. Lagi pula, orang macam apa yang mau meracuni teman sekelasnya dengan bahan kimia berbahaya cuma untuk percobaan!? Itu kan pembunuhan berencana!_ Pria itu buru-buru mengesampingkan kedongkolannya dan kembali membaca berkas selanjutnya.

 

**Pengaduan #3**

_Nama pengadu : Amari_

_Hal yang ingin diadukan : Tolong aku! Siapa saja tolong aku! Tutup—atau langsung boikot sekalian—_ online shopping _D-Online_ _dan_ _segala tetek bengeknya! Gara-gara slogannya yang ambigu, istriku mengamuk sampai sekarang T^T Slogannya itu: ‘Belanja hemat tanpa keluar tenaga? D-online aja! Kami menyediakan segala barang yang Anda butuhkan sampai ‘istri’ sekalipun!’ Padahal, kata istrinya pakai kutip, itu maksudnya_ waifu _! Tapi istriku tidak mau dengar TAT makanya, tolong cepat tutup D-Online!_

_Link yang bisa ditinjau : Bisa diunduh di pleistore, namanya D-Online. Omong-omong, yang punya namanya Kaminaga. Nomornya xxxxxxxxxx. Jangan telepon kalau lagi malam, terutama malam Minggu. Orangnya suka nggak ngangkat telepon. Tolong lho!_

 

_Penjualan informasi pribadi!?_ Tazaki tak habis pikir dengan laporan ini. Bisa-bisanya dia curhat dalam kolom pengaduan. Yang disalahkan _online shopping_ -nya pula! Dunia ini memang sudah bobrok bersama dengan mental orang-orangnya yang kian jongkok. Kalau sudah begini, yang salah siapa coba?!

Mengesampingkan ketiga laporan sebelumnya, Tazaki kembali meneliti berkas-berkas yang tersisa dan dihantam sebuah kejutan. Semua isinya merupakan protes keras untuk menutup _online shopping_ yang sama. Polisi muda itu merenung, mengalkulasikan tepat atau tidak tindakannya sebelum membulatkan tekad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: tbh saya ngga tau tetek bengeknya kepolisian dan semua tulisan tentang cara kerja dll murni imajinasi saya ehehe :")


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Belanja? D-Online Aja!**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: Modern!AU, OC, BL campur straight, OOC, humor kering, dan segala kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan. Diikutkan dalam #FlashFicFest**

**Hope you enjoy it~**

.

.

Ponsel pintar Kaminaga berdering, melantunkan nada pertanda pesan masuk. Fokus sang maba (mahasiswa bangkotan, kembali diingatkan) sontak pecah dari layar laptop yang menampilkan _resume_ setengah jadi ke layar ponsel. Digelitik penasaran, Kaminaga meraih ponselnya, lalu tertegun mendapati pengirim pesan tadi berasal dari nomor tak dikenal. Mendadak, hatinya merapalkan doa-doa, siapa tahu itu ajakan malam Minggu (lagi). Tanpa sabar, dibukanya pesan tersebut, dan kembali tertegun.

 

_Dari : xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Isi : Selamat malam, Kaminaga-_ san _. Saya Tazaki dari kepolisian. Apa Kamis sore minggu ini Anda ada waktu? Tolong datang ke kantor x. Jangan terlambat kalau bisa. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan._

 

Kaminaga mendadak amnesia, lupa caranya bernapas. Bagaimana bisa dia dikirimi pesan oleh polisi? Rasanya semuanya baik-baik saja, kalaupun ada yang meleset, yang begini tak mungkin sampai miskalkulasi. Keringat dingin membanjiri kepala sang mahasiswa, _resume_ untuk dosen terhoror bernama Howard Marks sudah tak lagi dipikirkan. Sekarang, fokus Kaminaga hanya pada isi pesan ini. Sial benar dia. Maksudnya—

 

—EMANG DIA PERNAH NIKUNG CEWEKNYA POLISI, YA!? KAMPRET BANGET LAH, MANA SEKARANG ORANGNYA MAU BICARA EMPAT MATA PULA!

 

Sudahlah, dia pasrah saja. Kalau memang riwayatnya tamat hanya sampai Kamis sore, setidaknya nanti di atas sana, Kaminaga bisa cerita pada Kakek Yuuki kalau wasiat beliau untuk cari kerja sudah terlaksana.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: ini masih lanjut kok hehehe ;)


End file.
